


gentle

by lbenji



Series: autistic ben solo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Ben Solo, Autistic Kylo Ren, Blink and you’ll miss it angst, Destruction of Alderaan (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff, Gen, It’s only mentioned, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Stuttering, author projecting onto ben solo, ben solo stutters, dash of angst, im basing this off of my stuttering and yeah, like there’s a sentence of it, supportive wife rey, very soft fic tbh, yeah thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbenji/pseuds/lbenji
Summary: “My- My grandparents had a picnic here,” He stuttered and stared at a patch of grass.“Your grandparents as in Anakin and Padmé?” Rey asked, getting a nod from Ben. “I thought you were done with your vader obsession,” she teased, “we got rid of the shrine and everything!”“S’Not a shrine,” Ben mumbled, glancing up and seeing Rey smiling.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: autistic ben solo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979641
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	gentle

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song ‘gentle’ by elah hale!

Ben's right hand rested in his other, lost in thought before he brought the hand up in a wave to his partner.

”I would've liked to take you to Al- Alderaan but,” he paused, thinking of the tragedy, “you know.” Ben put his hand back where it laid up before, wringing it and turning his gaze to the window, rather than thinking of what would have been his home planet.

What _would_ have been his home planet had Grand Moff Tarkin not ordered its destruction.

What _would_ have been his home planet if only his grandfather hadn’t-

“It’s still perfect, dear, don’t worry,” Rey assured Ben, distracting him from the overwhelming thoughts. “I love it, regardless.”

Rey’s smile dazzled her soulmate, how he was lucky enough to behold it, Ben wasn't sure. Out of the window of the _Falcon_ , the fields of Naboo flourished, and welcomed a childish idea into Ben's mind.

“I-It’s beautiful,” he gasped. Living on _Starkiller_ base and the _Steadfast_ for seven years, Ben didn't see much organic life other than his shipmates. He missed the Chandrilian fields his father and uncles would take him too.

* * *

_“Don't drop the kid, Chewie!” Han scowled at the Wookie, who was tossing his son like a damn sack of salakberries._

_“Relax, Han. He’s not gonna drop your kid,” Lando grinned, mispronouncing the other man's name, “He loves that kid more than you do.”_

* * *

“Oh,” Ben whispered to himself, looking at the windowsill now, rather than out of the window. Rey reached for his hand, squeezing softly when Ben allowed her to take it.

* * *

When the ship landed, the dyad stepped off of the _Millennium Falcon_ together. Ben brushed his knuckles against each other and looked up from his shoes. The grassy plains stretched out for what seemed like miles, only stopping to make space for rushing waterfalls.

“My- My grandparents had a picnic here,” He stuttered and stared at a patch of grass.

“Your grandparents as in Anakin and Padmé?” Rey asked, getting a nod from Ben. “I thought you were done with your vader obsession,” she teased, “we got rid of the shrine and everything!”

“S’Not a shrine,” Ben mumbled, glancing up and seeing Rey smiling.

“Don’t worry, love, I’m only teasing you,” the pair sat down, settling into a comfortable silence.

* * *

_“Come on, Benny!” Leia called out to her son, he was two years old, and had finally started walking on his own (with minimal falls.)_

_Ben stumbled towards her, laughing and clapping his hands. The grass felt odd on his feet, but it wasn’t bad, so Ben made his way across the field, attaching himself to his mother._

_“Good job buddy!” Han called out, recording a few steps away from his wife and kid._

* * *

Ben held a blade of grass, folding it and looking at the green expanse in front of him. Rey wondered what he was thinking about, some things could cause the man to become lost in thought easily, so it could be any number of topics.

“I just had the dumbest idea,” Ben began, “when I was younger my mom and- and-” he paused, wincing at the stutter, “my mom and my dad would take me to- to run around.”

Rey hummed, rubbing soothing circles on the man’s knee.

“I’ve been r-remembering it, I suppose? And I just thought of running around these fields like that too,” He smiled sadly and looked down.

“Okay,” Rey stood up, smiling at her husband’s confused expression, “let’s run around then.”

Ben stared at the hand extended to him for a moment, then stood up and held it afterwards.

Rey noticed the order Ben went in. It wasn’t her intent, for him to stand on his own and then take her hand, rather than taking her hand so she could pull him up, but she didn’t mind.

“You don’t,” Ben paused, unsure of what he wanted to say, “mind?”

Rey shook her head and smiled at the joy clearly coming to him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! constructive criticism or suggestions are greatly appreciated! i hope you enjoyed my little drabble


End file.
